1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having a haptic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types including a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types including a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
Over time, these terminals have become multifunctional, such that they have the ability to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like. These terminals are often referred to as multimedia players.
In order to implement the complex function of a multimedia player, various attempts have been applied in the aspects of hardware and software implementation. As an example, a user interface environment is provided for the user to easily or conveniently retrieve or select a function.
Furthermore, because a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. The performance enhancement of a haptic device may be considered as one of such structural changes and improvements.